mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Ring vs. Riki Fukuda
The fight was the UFC debut of both men and it was considered to be an extremely controversial decision. In my opinion, it wasn't. The Fight The first round began. Ring landed a leg kick. Ring landed a leg kick. He looks to be in great shape. Another leg kick. Four thirty-five. Fukuda checked a leg kick. Ring landed a niiice leg kick. Fukuda got a good double. Four fifteen. Ring's corner yelled for him to get back up. 'Up up up up up.' Sounds like a TUF repeat. Fukuda passed to half-guard with four minutes. Ring regained guard and worked a high guard. He was working towards a triangle. Fukuda was in trouble. Three thirty. Three fifteen. I bet Ring loves being in triangles. Oh no I didn't. Fukuda escaped and Ring stood to the clinch. Three minutes as they broke. Fukuda landed a leg kick. Ring landed a leg kick eating a right hand. 'Move Riki, away from the power side.' Two thirty. Ring landed a leg kick. Another. Two fifteen. Fukuda checked a leg kick. Someone yelled something and the whole crowd laughed. Another landed. Fukuda missed a leg kick. Two minutes. 'Set up the left hand, Nick.' Ring landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Fukuda landed a left hand and Ring replied kneeing the body. Ring landed a body kick. Ring stuffed a double and kneed the body to the clinch with one fifteen. They broke. One minute as Ring landed a leg kick. Ring landed a jab. Ring landed a body kick. 'Keep attacking, Riki.' Fukuda landed a leg kick. Thirty. Fukuda got a double with fifteen to half-guard. The first round ended. Ring outstruck Fukuda handily in that round but the takedowns were a large factor. It really depends on what you think is more effective. I'm gonna have to score it for Ring. Ring has a tiny cut under his right eye. Jackson's in Ring's corner. 'Calm your breathing down. Jab, cross, left head kick, it's there all day.' Ring's corner wanted a pair of fakes followed by the left high kick. The second round began. Fukuda's mouth was wide open. Possible adrenaline dump. Ring landed a leg kick there. Ring landed a leg kick. Ring landed a straight left. Ring landed a leg kick with four thirty. Four fifteen. Fukuda blocked a high kick. He landed a big uppercut and ate a left hook. Fukuda missed an inside kick and ate one. Four minutes. Ring landed that right jab. Ring stuffed a double and kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Ring landed a leg kick. Fukuda blocked a high kick. Fukuda got a nice double to the butterflies. Three fifteen. 'Heavy hips.' Ring escaped giving up the back, stood to the clinch. Fukuda kneed the body. three minutes. Ring broke kneeing the body hard. Fukuda recovered quickly. 'Keep that jab coming.' Ring landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Ring landed a leg kick. Fukuda landed a pair of uppercuts. Fukuda landed a body kick. Two fifteen. Ring landed a left hand. Two minutes. The crowd began booing. Ring stuffed a single to the clinch. Fukuda kneed the body hard. One thirty-five as they broke. 'Relax, deep breath.' Fukuda checked a leg kick. Ring missed a kick. One fifteen. Ring landed a biiig leg kick that nearly buckled Fukuda's leg coming forward. One minute. Fukuda landed one himself. The crowd booed. Ring landed a leg kick. More boos as Ring landed another. Thirty-five. Ring landed an inside leg kick. Fukuda landed a left hand and a trio of uppercuts. Ring kneed the body. Fifteen. Ring's corner wanted a high kick. Fukuda blocked it. The second round ended as Ring landed a leg kick. Ring again outstruck Fukuda handily buuuut there were those takedowns. I'm sorry but I still give it to Ring. 'Pretty safe to say he's won those first two rounds,' Rogan noted about Fukuda. That mouse under Ring's right eye looks pretty nasty now. Ring's corner wanted fakes and jabs and they wanted him to watch out for the counters. 'Seal this fight,' they told Ring. The third round began. Fukuda landed a leg kick. Fukuda landed a big left hand. Four thirty. Ring landed a leg kick. Fukuda landed a left and a nice pair of uppercuts. Quick hands inside. Fukuda got a big lightning-quick double to half-guard with four fifteen. Four minutes. Fukuda landed a pair of body shots there. Three thirty-five. 'Ring's trying to utilize the undercard to stand up. Excuse me, the underhook to stand up.' Ring retained full guard. Fukuda stood, Ring turtled up. He stood and broke. Three fifteen remaining. Fukuda landed a straight left. Fukuda landed a pair of uppercuts and a left hand. Three minutes. Ring wasn't fighting with urgency but he shouldn't. Fukuda got another double. Two thirty. Ring turtled up. Two fifteen. Fukuda was dominating Ring. He was back on top. He landed a pair of right hands. He passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Ring looked relaxed. The crowd booed. One thirty-five. One fifteen left. Fukuda landed a left elbow. One minute. Boos coming thunderously. Ring worked for a kimura. 'Get up to your feet.' Thirty-five. More boos showering the fighters. The ref stood them up to thunderous cheers. Fifteen. 'Nick Ring should be throwing just wild headkicks.' Ring landed a leg kick. The third round ended to boos. That was Fukuda's for sure. He outstruck Ring for sure and dominated him on the ground. But Ring won the first two rounds. I scored it 29-28 Ring personally. Ring had that mouse under his right eye and a small cut under his left. 29-28 unanimously for Ring. The crowd booed the decision. 'Wow,' Goldberg said.